Kagome Stark
by Youkai-princess101
Summary: What happens when we find out iron man has a daughter and the whole reason he even met her is because he crashes in her front yard. AKA kagome's thirteen in this and she fell down the well when she was eleven read & review
1. Secret revealed

**Kagome's going home arrival of iron man**

**kagome POV:**

It was a normal day for other people in the twenty first century, but who said anything about the fuedel era. Yes back in the fuedel era there was what people call a normal school girl but that was to those who were normal but she wasn't normal, no she was a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, her name was kagome Hiragashi.

That's all people knew her for ' _kikyo this, kikyo that, what about me, am I not important, "no, your just a jewel shard detector! Your no where near as important as KIKYO!" That's what he said, I guess he was just using me. You know what no! I'm gonna become stronger and I know the two people that can help me. First i'll go to see Totosei to see if he can teach me how to make weapons then I'll go to sesshomaru and ask fow him to teach me how to fight, and then i'll show everyone how strong I can become. _With that Idea in her head she left leaving a single note saying that she was going training and left before they came back from the hunt of naraku. She masked her sent with a very strong herb charm that would definantly give inuyasha a mean headache if he came to close and he dosen't care so he won't even try to look for her anyway.

* * *

**_FIVE MONTHS LATER_**

_I can't believe it's been so long, I can't wait to see Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo. But I still have to deal with the jackass Inutrasha, god I can't wait to see his face when I take him down." _

she walked down to the vilidge and everyone greeted her happy to see her. Then she asked them if her team we're inside, they said yes so she walked onto the hut and said

"who missed me"

as soon as she said that they all came flying at her with the exception of Inuyasha and Kaede because they just looked to shocked to move. But she didn't care she was just so happy to see every one again, it made her ecstatic to hug her friends. Miroku then said

"lady kagome we are very happy to see you again, we should host a-"

he didn't finish when suddenly the heard the screams of the villidgers. She ran outside to see Naraku attacking she then notices that sesshomaru-sama was there too and ready to fight then he said

"pupil come to my side and fight with me for you are worthy"

I replied by saying

"yes sensei"

at this my comrades gasped i while I walked towards my teacher and grabbed my gun weapon bracelet.

* * *

(Author note: okay so while Kagome was at Totosei's she learned how to make weapons then Totosei taught her how to conceal her weapons and she chose a bracelet charm to conseal her weapons form she's got all kinds of weapon category's such as guns, swords whips ext, ext.)

* * *

**normal POV:**

Then the fight began!, kagome grabed her machine gun charm and started to shoot Naraku. Her powers we're in the bullets of course, so it purified him when it hit him. He screamed in agony. She smirked then said

"sesshomaru make sure he doesn't escape please, and make sure none of his demons get near him, okay"

he replied with a nod, and wen't off to do what I asked. I then retracted my machine gun charm, and got my twin hand gun charm and made them big and used them first she took out his torso then wen't for his arms then she shot him where the jewel was and it purified him and killed him too.

When it did then I grabbed kagura's and kanna's heart jar and handed it to them and said "your free now go and live your life."

Then I headed for the jewel grabbed it and got our shards and fused them together then the spirit of Midoroku came out and said"child you have worked very hard to put us back together, and we are greatful. So we would like two reward you by giving you something, we know you like weapons so we give you this it is a weapon and you can have back the people who died because of Naraku. Like sango's whole villidge, and Miroku's father and grand father as well as his and ther wind tunnel gone as well we cannot revive Kikyo because she has been in the afterlife for to long, but we can give you her real remains and your soul back. But you will have two return too your time but I will make you, Miroku, Sango immortal, but don't worry about children they will grow to the age of 15 before they stop growing, so you can all be together in the future"she said,

I replied by saying"I accept"

after that the jewel wen't back to being inside her body, and her soul came back to her. Then a weapon appeared in her hands was a shield and a sword but no this radiated power. So she took them, and entered her spiritual power, and used her weapon retracting spell. Then they were the size of bracelet charms, she grabbed a new bracelet chain and hooked them on. She then started glowing and she knew it was time for her to go home so before she disappeared

she yelled "meet me in the future"and then she was at the bottom of her well.

Then she climbed up wen't outside and saw every one there they were all smiling so she hugged them all and told them to come inside .

They agreed and then she said"so what have you guys been up to for the last 500 years"

she then got the response of a few shrugs so she wen't towards the back of the house to see her mum in the Kitchen then

she said "I'm home"

she turned around and smiled and said

"that's good dear, I'm glad your okay, but I need to talk to you about some thing, alone"

Kagome agreed and said to her friends "hey guys mom want's to talk to me I'll only be a sec"

then she wen't to her room with her mum then her mum said "honey you know your father right" she nodded "we'll he's not your father"

she looked at her with shocked eyes and then said "then who is"

then her mother said "let me explain, you see back before you were born I had a job to escort rich foreigners, and one day a man named Tony Stark he hired me he was a kind man but very flirty though. I escorted him for two days before one night I got drunk, and so did he, when I woke up I was pregnant and I was positive your his because I hadn't had sex for whole two months before that, then nine months later you were born, your step father knew you wasn't his, and that's why he neglected you I'm so sorry Kagome"

kagome was Shocked she had no idea and now she knows, then she thought _'at least I know why father neglected me, but why would mum tell me this now' _

she then spoke her thoughts andher mother answered with "kagome, I just wanted to tell you who your father is, and also because we're moving out of the shrine and he could be a good place for you to stay"

then there was a loud sound from outside. They both ran down stairs to see a whole lot of ruble and in the middle of that ruble was iron man kagome went there and picked him up with the help of sango and miroku and brought him inside, his helmets face lifted up to show the one and only Tony Stark

* * *

Tony POV

he then woke up and saw all these people around him, one that looked very farmilar to him. Then a girl who had his mothers eyes, she looked panicked then She spoke and said

"are you alright sir" he nodded and said

"where am I and who are you" I said

then farmilar person said "your on Hirigashi shrine, my name Aiko Hiragashi sir and this is my daughter kagome Hirigashi."

then he remembered and said "oh yeah now I remember i met you around 13 years ago, ah good times"

"uh about that, well you see kagome is your kid, you might have forgotten but I didn't, you see you we're so drunk you forgot protection. So she's actually yours" he looked at her shocked and said

"s..seriouslywe wait a minute how do I your know if your lieing of not"

she looked hurt by this and then I said "I mean can we do a DNA test to check, I mean like lots of lady's have come up to me saying that, it's just I have to be sure"

she said "of course we can"

"cool we can do it here ill just send a sample of her blood and give it to A.I system and he'll test it, Jarvis commence DNA test procedure." Then my machine said "yes sir"

at that everyone looked around I sieghed and said "that was my machine"

they all looked at him and nodded then I extracted some of her blood and some of mine then gave them to the machine and it came back with the results saying positive,

"wow, just wow okay then so your my daughter huh well then I'd really like to get to know you."

Then Aiko said to Kagome "see Kagome he coul'd take care of you"

then I said "wait, what do you mean"

then Aiko said "you see we're moving out of the shrine so we were wondering places Kagome could stay because where we're moving there isn't enough space for her, so woul'd you be okay with that"

I said "uhh yeah, sure that sounds great.

* * *

**so how was it I really hope you liked it, I own nothing, but I love feed back and even if there are mean words I will take them as a helping hand✌ youkai-process out see you next time. Plz read & review, Nya!**


	2. Iron man away!

One week later (Kagome POV)

my father is supposed to pick me up today but, I also found out that Sango and Miroku have a house in New York, and Tony Stark is supposed to be some kind of billionaire so I that's also pretty cool. I also found out that he's Iron man, I can't wait to see the armor. Maybe I could help him with the whole save the world kinda thing, but probably not. Well I'm sure demons still exist, so ill probably be doing that every now and then.

i hear a knock on the door and I say "I'm coming" and then I run down stairs and open up the door and I see the Iron man and I say "are you really so nervous you wore your armor to pick me up" his face shield opens up to show a fake hurt face and he says "why are you so mean to me, I'm just trying to make you happy" i sigh and walk up to him and said "so how exactly are we getting to America" "we're flying" then he picks me up and blast off. The wind felt great against my face.

half an hour later Tony's POV

we're landing on my roof and then I let her go and then pepper walks in and says "hi you must be Kagome it's nice to meet you, my names Pepper Pots I'm Tony's CEO for the company and girlfriend"

* * *

**Cliff hanger** **well sort of I really hope you like it plzz R&R and plzz no flames sorry it's short they're gonna be around this small now I'll try and update whenever I can**


End file.
